Ignite The Torch And The Shadow
by Crescental
Summary: Sonic, raised in an isolated town for people with lycanthropy, explores the outside world and becomes the famous Sonic The Hedgehog through his adventures. He returns to the town every night due to his condition, but one night, he meets Amy Rose. Could their meeting cause a raging war, or stop an endless pain that has been going on for centuries? Rated T for safety
1. Introduction

**Note that this has some information from the comics, though it doesn't really affect the story at all, and it exists in a different world, if that wasn't obvious in the summary.**

**I don't own Sonic**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

***SONIC***

He stared at the deep, hollow moon that taunted him.

The wind rustled through his blue fur and carried the evil chills the white light in the sky brought down to the Earth every night.

Maybe he was just exaggerating his dark feelings for the moon, but he had good reason too. And it wasn't exactly the moon itself he hated: it was the dark night.

He clenched his light blue hand from anger; his claws drawing blood from digging them into his own skin.

He had to go through the horrible change, _every single night_, for 15 years straight.

Even though, he himself forced the change. To change, you had to have your whole body in the moonlight or sunlight, or enough darkness or light around you during the night or day. The other way you could change was to let your eyes get into either darkness or light. Afterall, your eyes tell who you are.

He didn't understand how the citizens around him were celebrating the full moon's rise into the sky, and the change into wolf-like creatures.

They danced around, some howled, and ate a feast of food in the prairie they had walked to, just for the celebration, while he stood alone in confusion and anger.

Of course, the others didn't know much as him about what the outside world was like.

He was born to explore, to be free, and the change just held onto him, trapped him, and _never _let go.

_It was horrible._

No one knew how he felt either because he was different. He was born with the ability to run at sonic speed, and being as he was so fast, he crossed and played around the town and quickly got bored. He remembered the first time he had left the isolated community, and he was proud of his decision, for it had forever changed his dull life.

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

_A small blue blur ran around the rough town, bordered by the tall wooden barrier that reached up to the tree's branches. _

_They danced with the wind the blur left, letting in more sunlight through their leaves to the dark village._

"_SONIC!" The blur stopped in his tracks and peered over to his 'werehog' parents who were standing at the doorway to their home. He immediately sped over to them._

"_Look around and see what you did," the mother gestured to the town. She had a dark yellow tuft of fur on her head, the rest of of her fur was purple, though the tips of her spines were white and a bunch of fur around her wrists was also white. Her muzzle and hands were a light purple, and her ears were pointed. She wore a purple dress and shoes that had small spikes on the bottom._

_His dad looked about the same, though he was blue, and the tuft of fur on his head was brown. He wore a red vest and brown boots that also had spikes on the bottom._

_The nine year old Sonic looked behind him and saw the damage he had caused speeding around the town: barrels were knocked over, spilling their contents, people fell down from the powerful wind, torches were unlit, and much more._

_His mom sighed, "Get inside." She moved slightly to the side so Sonic could get between her and his dad to enter the wooden home._

_The door shut with a clank. He turned around and saw the disappointed looks on his parent's faces. _

"_Son, why do you do this to yourself?" The father asked._

_Sonic was surprised by that question and stared at his parents who now looked sad rather than upset. _

"_What?" He simply said._

"_Why do you change back to normal when you have to face the pain of changing to the werehog again?"_

"_Cause' mom, that isn't me!" He replied fiercely, a little annoyed because he had this conversation with his parents before. They both opened their mouths to speak but Sonic continued, "That isn't me! I don't belong here! I want to see the world!"_

_His mother and father exchanged glances before turning them back to their son._

_The mom gently grasped Sonic's shoulders, careful not to scrap them with her claws. _

_She looked straight into his emerald eyes with her baby blue ones, "Run over the barrier and make sure no one sees you. Come back before nightfall, do not cut it close or you can't go outside again. And do not let people know about... the other you." _

_Sonic smiled from pure joy. He suffocated his mom in a hug, and then his father. He ran out of the house, over the barrier, and then down the dusty path that led to a new world._

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

* * *

After he had left the barrier, he ran into a villain named Eggman and destroyed his robots and schemes, but he always made it back home before the moon rose. Not a single soul knew about his transformation each night.

He met his best bud he had named Tails when he was ten. He took the three year old, as the foxes' parents were nowhere to be seen, to his own mother and father, without anyone else in his town seeing him, like usual.

They told Sonic to build him a home somewhere far, yet close, and he did. It was the first night he wasn't inside his home town, and Tails was the first outsider that knew about the change.

It had frightened the little kitsune, but Sonic was able to calm him down.

He worked on the house day and night, and completed it quickly.

Sonic slept with Tails each night too, until he was comfortable sleeping in the house alone

He took him on adventures at day, where they met all their other friends, Knuckles, the Chaotix, and many others.

By saving thousands, he became the famous Sonic The Hedgehog, though still, no one knew about his secret, except Tails, who kept his mouth shut.

"Honey?" His mom's voice snapped him out of his reminiscence.

He looked over to his mom.

"It's time to go back to town." Sonic then looked at the sky, and saw it growing orange. Everyone had already cleaned up their mess, there was not a single trace, like they never came there.

He nodded in response and walked with the crowd back to their town.

* * *

Sonic and his family were about to enter their house, when he heard his name.

He turned around and saw the general. He managed the security of the town, making sure nothing came in or went out, though he never knew about Sonic leaving.

He was a dark brown gorilla that wore a black vest and boots. He had bangs that hung over his right eye, to cover up a large scar. He had a lot of black fur around his wrist, and his ears were also pointed. Two fangs poked out of his mouth, like all other lycanthropes.

"It's your turn for watch duty." He said smugly, and pointed behind him to the gate in the large fence. Sonic groaned and walked to it.

The general gave him a pat on the back, right underneath his back spines, and chuckled, "Have fun."

He walked outside, and quickly closed the gate. He looked around at the forest around him, and sat down.

"_At least I don't have to do watch duty the whole night, thanks to the festival." _He reasoned with himself.

* * *

***AMY***

She ran, and ran, as fast as she could.

Her pink quills flowed to the back of her head. Her red dress bounced with each step.

Tears flooded her jade eyes and fell behind her, reflecting off the sun's light and splashing on the ground, leaving a trail that led to her house.

She didn't care where she went; she just wanted to get out of there.

She had yelled at her cousin, the only family she had left, and just because he was trying to give her advice.

She couldn't fully remember what he said because of how ashamed she was, but she had proved he was right. The parts she remembered echoed through her mind.

"_Control your anger... don't let a lost one affect you."_

That brought her right back to the memory of her mom's death, not too long ago.

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

_She sat in a chair next to the hospital bed and tightly held her mother's hand._

_She could no longer hold back the tears that flooded down her face. _

_She only had moments to spare before her mother would leave her forever._

"_Shhh, don't cry sweetheart." Her mom said weakly, wiping away some tears that fell. The daughter stubbornly shook her head._

"_I-I can't! I'll be alone when you're gone!"_

"_You'll have your cousin.." _

"_But he's in the same situation as I am! I can't count on him! It'll be too much!" She was now talking in between her sobs._

"_Then count on him and yourself." The mother tried to comfort her again, her voice growing quieter._

"_No, n-no! I can't! I always goof everything up!"_

"_Just be yourself.."_

"_That's what keeps messing me up! I always yell and lose my temper!" _

"_Listen, to me honey. Never be ashamed of your life, be proud. I__f you changed all of your mistakes, it wouldn't be you. _You can't change who you are, never do." And with that, her mother's hand went limp. 

_She broke into bigger sobs, "I-I love you mom..." _

***END OF FLASHBACK***

* * *

She looked around and saw she was now in a dark forest. The moon's light cascading down on the trees and flowers, making them glow a soft white.

She collapsed onto her knees, her dress fell around her like a blanket.

She traced swirls in the loose dirt with her gloved hands.

Her mom's logic repeated through her head over and over again.

She watched as her tears fell down like a harsh rain storm, blurring her vision, and carrying the soil like a river.

She felt so weak. She didn't want to go back, but she didn't want to sit around. It was too late now to head back, so she stood up, and walked further down the dirt path.

* * *

Sonic's emerald eyes slowly opened, as he heard small, delicate footsteps crush the grass that covered the old dirt trail.

He immediately stood up, and emitted a low growl.

It suddenly stopped like a car engine turning off when he saw a pink hedgehog walk into view.

Their gazes met, emerald eyes to jade eyes, and simply stared.

* * *

**Uh-oh**

**Well, there aren't enough werehog stories ****щ(**ಥ**益**ಥ**щ) ****so I thought I would write this! **

**Hopefully it was good **** ~(•ε • ~) **

**Please review so I know if ya liked the chapter, if you're looking forward to the story, anything I goofed up on, etc, etc... **

**And maybe favorite/follow... it would be awesome if you did **** (≧◡≦) **

**Hope you enjoyed! And check out my other stories if you're bored!**


	2. Monster

**I don't own Sonic**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sonic stared at the pink hedgehog, the outsider.

"_Why did she have to come right when I was on duty?" _He thought with frustration.

"_Okay, how can I get her away from here and to not comeback?"_

He looked straight into her eyes and saw that they were wet with tears.

"_I'm supposed to scare her away to let her know this place his dangerous but, I-I can't do that. I can't let her touch me either or then her scent will get on me and the others will know she was here..."_

He felt the familiar sharp pain his chest; it was almost dawn. He knelt and grasped his chest from the pain. The girl gasped from surprise.

"_I need to hurry. She can't know who I am."_

She slowly walked toward him; he growled, instinctively, but quickly stopped. They both recoiled.

Sonic looked up at her and put a clawed finger to his mouth. He didn't want the people in the town to hear them either; it would've been bad news.

He slowly walked down the path, his hands raised to show he meant no harm, until he was behind her. When she turned around to face him, he signaled for her to follow him.

She was unsure at first, but she still followed.

"_What's going on?_" Amy thought, several steps behind the werehog.

He suddenly kneeled again, gasping for breath. She automatically reached out to comfort him, even though he was a complete stranger, but before she could touch him, he unsteadily stood up and continued to walk.

Though he had wobbled, he picked up his walking pace, wanting to get to his destination before the sun rose.

They soon came upon a path that split from the one they were currently on, and began to walk down that.

"_How did I not see that?"_ She thought but remembered how she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going in the first place. She didn't even really know how she got to the spot where the werehog had sat. He was obviously protecting something. So what was it?

Since they had walked a ways away from where they had been and she assumed it was safe to talk, she decided to ask, sort of. She only wished she wasn't signing her death warrant, even though he seemed to have no intention to harm her.

"Soooo, my name's Amy Rose, what's yours?" Silence.

"_Oh great, she's talking! Just what I need! She can't know my name!"_

"I... Don't have... one," it wasn't true, but it wasn't exactly false. He didn't consider _Sonic the werehog _to really be him. He considered it a different life, even though he was the same person.

"That's not true. _Everyone_ has a name. I bet you're lying and just don't want to tell me," She crossed her arms and smirked, stopping in her tracks.

Sonic noticed and stopped too, though it made him antsy. They were wasting time. Though, when he looked back at her and saw the smugness on her face, he immediately blushed, though is was thoroughly hidden.

"C'mon, tell me your name."

"Umm...Er-Bob." Her eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"Bob?" He nodded and continued to walk, as did she.

"Now I know you're lying," he looked back at her, his emerald eyes gleaming and glowing in the dark.

"Huh?" Amy was about to say her explanation, but his eyes, those brilliant green eyes, caught her attention and reminded her of someone that everyone knew.

"You know, your eyes are a lot like Sonic the Hedgehog's," Sonic almost froze in place, but forced himself to continue forward.

"Never heard of him," he responded a second after. She figured out how to ask him on what he was guarding, and what he was doing in the woods.

"You never heard of _**the**__ Sonic the Hedgehog, Hero of Mobius_?"

"Nope, never."

"Man you need to get out more. Hey, what are you doing so deep in the woods anyway?"

"_Nosy little-" _Sonic thought in frustration, this was getting harder and harder to do, get the girl out of the forest without telling her of who he really was. _"I just need to distract her and get her out of here before she finds out anything." _

"What are you doing so deep in the woods?"

She was instantly reminded of her frustration with her self; she had forgotten about it so easily but was now reminded of it.

"Hmph. You're avoiding my question."

"Fine, I was having a picnic."

"... Do you think I'm stupid? You _**were**_ guarding something, I know it. And what was with that giant wall?"

Sonic felt another burst of pain in his chest, harsher than the ones before. The sun was _very _close to arising.

He knelt down again and held onto his chest.

"And why do you keep doing that!?" She was definitely wishing for death, and she knew she was being too demanding and harsh. But she had a rough day, and she was desperate to know since she bothered following him in the first place.

No response; he continued to kneel and grasp his chest.

"Fine. I'll just go and see for myself," she turned around and began to walk away to do what she said she was going to do, but she stopped when she heard a growl come from behind her.

At first, she thought it was a growl meant to threaten her, but she knew it was a growl from pain when to turned back around to face the werehog.

He was now on his hands and knees, with his back arched. His fur diminished and grew a blighter blue, she noted that they were now quills. His fangs and claws arms, hands, and muzzle were now a peach color, and his shoes no longer had spikes on the bottom.

Amy gasped when she recognized who was before her.

"_I just had to look and see if the sun really was up." _When Sonic knew the sun was about to rise, he had looked up ahead, down the path to the clearing, and happened to see the sunrise, of course, that changed him back.

He slowly stood up, teetering a bit, still recovering from the intense pain he had just felt.

"You're-"  
"Yeah, yeah the Sonic the Hedgehog like you said earlier."

"But-how? Why did you change from that _thing_?" He flinched when she said thing, which she noticed and felt ashamed.

Sonic flicked his thumb to point behind him, "That."

Amy peered over to the side to see behind him; the yellow glow of the sun illuminating the sky.

"But-how?" She repeated the words she said earlier.

Sonic sighed, "I'm going to need to take a bath after this."

He then sped behind Amy, scooped her up, and ran to the clearing at the end of the path.

Everything around her blurred, and before she knew it, she was at a cliff next to the ocean, where on it a house sat.

He set Amy down and walked up the stone stairs, reaching out to the door handle.

The door creaked open and he stepped inside; he motioned to Amy to follow her.

Her boots loudly clicked against the stone with each step.

"Yo Tails, I'm going to use your bathtub!" Sonic hollered, beginning to walk up the wooden stairs to the right of the entrance.

"Why does he need to take a bath!? Know of all times? Does he think I have cooties?"

"It's probably to get your scent off of him. He wouldn't take a bath without a good reason too," a young voice from the dark end of the room said. She jumped when she heard it, and looked over to her left to see a light bulb turn on to light up the area, revealing mechanical parts and blueprints everywhere.

In a doorway stood a young kitsune with two tails carrying another machine part.

"My scent?"

"Mhm-mhm," he hummed in response, walking over to a desk in the corner of the room.

The sound of running water echoed upstairs.

"What do you mean by that?"

"He hasn't told you yet?"

"Does it have to do with him turning into that... thing?" She didn't know what else to call it.

The young fox also looked saddened when she said thing, but answered anyway, "Yeah, it does. Have you ever heard of the term lycanthropy?"

"Hmmmm... Nope I haven't."

"Oh. Then I should probably explain. Sonic's a lycanthrope or a werehog would be another name for it. It's when you-uh-turn more wolfish every night I guess would be a way to put it. When you change each night, it enhances your smell, hearing, and strength."

"But why would he need to wash off my smell. And don't you dare say it' because I stink."

He chuckled lightly at that, "No, no. It's because he lives in a town of other lycanthropes. If they found out that he made contact with an outsider, that would be it."

"Huh?"

"See, Sonic's not really even supposed to be seeing anything outside of the town. He sneaks out every morning but returns every night. If anyone in his town found out an outsider knew that he was a werehog, well, I don't know what would happen, but I know it wouldn't be good."

"How did you know about him and his secret?"

"...Sonic found me in the woods when I was little. He built me this house, but he had to finish it quickly or then the town would notice his absence. He had to pull an all nighter, and I saw him change. I was only three at the time so I... reacted pretty poorly. I don't remember it well, but I... know that I screamed and called him a monster. I bet Sonic remembers that really well." Tails ears drooped, and he looked upset.

Amy immediately remembered her calling him a thing and felt terrible too. She wanted to change the subject, so she asked the first question for any introduction.

"Umm, my name's Amy, Amy Rose, what's yours?"

"My name's Tails! Well that's what I liked to be called but my real name's Miles Prower."

"Let's be friends Tails," she smiled.

He smiled back and nodded.

* * *

**Yeah, a chapter done!**

**I really hope you guys enjoyed and please review or favorite or follow!**

**~(•ε • ~) **

**That would be soooo awesome. **** (≧▽≦)**


	3. Tensions

**Yikes, it's been a month since I updated D:**

**I don't own Sonic**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Footsteps echoed through the house as Sonic, soaking wet, walked down the wooden stairs.

Amy and Tails looked behind them and watched him come down.

He was shaking his head to get the water out of his quills, making them go in all directions. He resembled a porcupine more than a hedgehog.

The blue blur looked absolutely ridiculous, and Amy tried her hardest not to laugh.

He stopped for a few seconds when arriving at the bottom; he opened his mouth to talk but wasn't sure how to word what he wanted to say.

Suddenly, when he was about to speak, a loud gurgling sound come from one of the two individuals in front of him. He looked up at them and saw a bright cherry red blush on the pink hedgehog's cheek.

He chuckled as he realized it was her stomach; her cheeks growing an even brighter red.

"I'm guessing you're hungry?" He asked, tilting his head a little in curiosity.

"U-Uh," she was still embarrassed and even more so when she suddenly remembered how he had carried her to the house she was now in.

But then she recalled how she had yelled at him right before had dashed away with her, and she felt.. She didn't know what she felt.

"Y-Yes I am," _obviously _she thought with a mental facepalm, just realizing the statement was rhetorical, "can you cook?"

Sonic chuckled again, "No, definitely not. Tails is way better at it than me," he had assumed the girl had already learned of the kitsune's name.

The said fox took that as a cue to make breakfast, "Does waffles sound good?"

Amy nodded with a smile, not feeling fit to talk anymore. Butterflies were rabidly flying in her stomach, soaring up through esophagus to reach her mouth and kept it from opening.

Tails ran through the doorway behind him, almost slipping on blueprints that still laid on the ground. The wind caused from him running whipped up the papers on the desk next to the opening in the wall, and they fell onto the floor next to the others.

Sonic sighed as he looked at his little bro's mess. He heard the clunk a toaster makes when it has new contents inside of it, and he motioned for Amy to follow him up the stairs.

At the top floor was a small living room with a tan couch that sat on a fuzzy brown rug. In front of that was a medium sized TV on a stand, which held some game consoles.

There were two shelves on the other end of the room. One held books, and the other held disc cases. She guessed they were video games for the consoles.

On the walls were a bunch of pictures, most of them, she noticed, were of vehicles, machines, and beautiful landscapes. There wasn't a single one of Tails or Sonic, even though, she guessed, they considered each other family.

The rather large windows behind the TV let in the beautiful morning rays from the sun;light pink filled the sky and brought in a happy-go-lucky mood to the house, for the average person anyway.

She didn't feel joyful in the least, maybe it was because of the circumstances? She was sort of forced here because she found out about an ugly secret.

No, that still didn't seem like the reason. Though the rising sun was warm, the atmosphere in the home felt cold and dark. Yet, it still managed make you feel welcomed.

There were two doors on the walls of the room.

She automatically assumed that one was Tails room and that the other was Sonic's, but then she remembered how Tails told her that Sonic had to return to his village every night. So, who did the room belong too?

"_You're overthinking this Rose, it's just a guest room... But, why would they expect guests? It's the middle of nowhere." _

Her reverie broke when Sonic asked her to sit on the couch. She did and grabbed the remote that Sonic handed to her.

When, he spoke, he got right to the point, though he felt rude that he was just leaving her there, and at the same time insecure since he was just leaving her alone and unwatched.

He shook his head; this wasn't like him.

"I need to get back to the town and do, stuff. So can you sit back for a little bit and watch TV?"

"Uh-yeah, sure."

Her brain couldn't even comprehend that Sonic had moved and was gone with just a gust of wind.

Amy sighed and couldn't believe all that was happening to her or how she even got into this mess.

* * *

Sonic dashed through the trees and on the dusty and old path to reach his village. For him, the distance was short and it didn't take long to reach.

He walked inside and ventured into the freezing and evil darkness. He wouldn't of been able to see his hand if he held it in front of his face.

Once he was well inside the town, he turned back into his 'werehog' form as the darkness of the village was so devoid of light, it was enough to replicate the night's darkness and change him.

The moment he changed, the night didn't seem as threatening and cold, it felt warm and welcoming. He could see in the dark as if it were day.

Though it was night and a deathly black, which would be creepy to 'regular' people, the town was happy and alive, in a cursed way, with laughing kids and adults.

He had lived here all his life, yet he still felt an unbearable amount of sadness wash over him.

Everyone's night forms were dominant. In order for them to stay in their day forms, they would need lots of light in both the night and day. It would need to be strong and warm enough like the sun, and it would need to be so thick they would be able to wrap it around themselves.

But darkness is a lot easier to conjure than it's counterpart.

Sonic ran on all fours with a clear sight of where he was going.

He soon reached his destination; the base that handled the security of the town.

The wooden doors clanked together when he pushed them aside to enter.

Inside were small photos and two doorways on both sides of a desk, where the general sat.

"Did anything happen?" His deep voice echoed through the small room.

"Nope just another night watch," Sonic yawned to signify he was tired, well acting exhausted anyway.

The gorilla smiled for a second, but then his face turned serious, way too serious for Sonic's liking.

"I checked on you earlier to see how you were doing, since it would be bad if you fell asleep like last time," Sonic nervously chuckled and scratched his ear, "But you weren't there. Care to explain?"

The werehog stared wide-eyed at the general. He hated lying, and he wasn't very good at it.

"See, I-uh-heard this noise in the distance, and I went to check it out. B-but it was just a squirrel." He added the last part hastily to avoid making the other lycanthrope think there was a regular mobian walking outside of the town. It would've meant huge trouble if he had found out about Amy.

The general nodded with a look of confusion, suspicion, and partial understanding.

"Mmmm, and you smell fine to today. When was the last time you took a shower?"

Sonic nearly froze again. His question would've been awkward to people who didn't know the gorilla well, but really, it was a way to find out information.

If he said earlier that day, or night, then that would mean he had taken one during his night shift, which would be a huge problem, even though it was the case. A huge no-no.

Why did the general have to be so interpretive and suspicious?

"Uh, yesterday.."

He still didn't look satisfied, but before he could say more, Sonic spoke quickly.

"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry." He sped out the door before the gorilla could stop him.

The navy blue werehog wiped his hand on his head before running on all fours back to his cottage. He figured he needed to tell his parents of what he was doing; they always hid from the rest of the village that he left every day after all.

The moment he entered his home, he got enveloped in the furry arms of his mother.

"It's good to see you again Sonic," she slowly let go and stood next to her husband, who spoke next.

"Let's go down to the cellar," he walked a few feet behind him and pulled open a small door to reveal stairs. Sonic loved that his dad went straight to the point.

They walked down and the father continued to talk.

"I trust you haven't shown 'yourself' to others?"

They had very quickly reached the bottom of the stairs and stood on front of each other.

The walls were made of sticks of thick wood that pushed the dirt back and held the room together.

There was nothing inside except a dim and weary light that hung from a string that looked about ready to snap in half.

"Well, I-uh," his parents eye ridges rose as they knew what was coming next.  
"I couldn't scare her away," Sonic's mom, Bernadette, elbowed her husband who stood next to her. "You hear that Jules? It's a _girl_," she whispered the last part, to which he chuckled. Sonic facepalmed at his parents but went on speaking.

"I took her over to Tails workshop cause' she saw both of my forms," he looked at the floor to avoid his parent's gaze. "I'm afraid she's going to tell someone.."

There was silence for a few moments.

"Well, I've never been in this situation before, but I think you should try to gain her trust and let her gain yours. That way, she won't have any reason to tell."

"Yeah, but how exactly do I gain her trust?" Both of his parents shrugged.

He sighed, but with a small hint of humor. "Thanks, I'll be going now." Sonic turned to walk back up the rocky steps but not before looking one more time back at his dad when he spoke.

"Remember to come back early. It's getting harder to cover your absence with each passing hour."

He nodded and ran up the stairs, wondering why he had not told them about how the general was suspicious of him.

Well, actually, that had an easy answer. If he had told them, they wouldn't of let him leave the town, not that that would've stopped him.

The darkness of the village soon wrapped around him like a blanket. He looked up at the tree's canopy above until he spotted a large gap between the leaves. Luckily, no one was looking at him and were busy with their daily lives.

He walked underneath it and looked straight up. The sun was high enough to brighten the sky to a welcoming blue and change him back to a hedgehog.

Really, the other lycanthropes inside the wooden walls of the town heard the shifting of his fur change to quills, and the sound of his claws retracting. But it was just a normal occurrence and didn't grab a bunch of attention. Sometimes, people would accidentally change back, so no one really cared.

Sonic tried hard not to yelp in pain as his change happened, but once it was over, he ran over the fence that bordered the town. He did it fast enough to get over in the first place, but did it slow enough so no one would notice the wind caused from his speed.

Once he was over the wall, he ran straight to his other home.

* * *

The blue blur opened the door and sped inside to the kitchen. He saw Tails and Amy peacefully eating breakfast. There was an extra plate of waffles meant for him.

Sonic's lil' bro welcomed him and said that the waffles were done with a smile.

The cobalt hedgehog walked over the the table, said thanks, and ate his food with the others in the awkward atmosphere.

Sonic tried to get a conversation going, but it always ended up fading into the tense mood of the room.

Once everyone was done, they stayed seated and Sonic said what was causing the uncomfortable feeling to be trapped in the room.

"So, uh, Amy.. Can you not tell anyone? It would ruin _everything_.." He stared straight into her eyes and held his gaze.  
She gulped and couldn't control the words that came out of her mouth.

"Not unless you take me out on a date." Sonic and Tails' mouth dropped to the floor.

The pink hedgehog felt so selfish and couldn't believe she had said that. Amy mentally growled at herself,_ "I'm such a jerk." _

Yet deep inside, she was proud. She had always, like any other girl, wanted to go out with Sonic, so this was the perfect opportunity.

Sonic looked angry for a moment, then sighed as he knew he had to do whatever he could to make sure she didn't tell.

"Fine."

* * *

**Yeah! Finally uploaded another chapter :D**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
